Impredecible
by shadowcat07
Summary: ¿Nunca has querido saber que pasará en tu vida? ¿El por qué pasan las cosas? Se llama Destino. Se dice que nuestro destino está escrito desde antes de nuestra existencia, y no puede ser cambiado. ¿O tal vez si?
1. Chapter 1: El Comienzo

**El otro día me puse a pensar en algo quizá muy importante que no había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora:**

_1. Estoy escribiendo una historia en inglés_

_2. Inglés no es mi idioma nativo, por lo tanto primero lo escribo en español y luego lo traduzco_

_3. Si estoy publicando la versión en inglés ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO HABÍA PUBLICADO LO QUE ESCRIBÍ EN ESPAÑOL?!_

_4. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que... SOY UNA COMPLETA #"%$%&$%$%!_

**Entonces aquí me ven escribiendo esto en lugar de hacer tarea xP, espero que les guste mi historia y dejen muchos muchos MUCHOS reviews. Eso me haría muy feliz.**

**Bueno ahora sin más preámbulos...Tan tan tan tan...la historiaaaa!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

Corría lo más rápido que podía, pero mis fuerzas se estaban agotando. Debía encontrar una manera de escapar, tenía que poner a Noah a salvo. Noah es mi hermano menor, de tan solo 11 años, con ningún conocimiento de cómo sobrevivir solo en el bosque.

Pero ese era mi trabajo.

Protegerlo mientras aprendía para que cuando fuera mayor supiera hacerlo por su cuenta.

Al parecer, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, se supone que iríamos a cazar rápido, para evitar a los depredadores, pero ahí estábamos, huyendo por nuestras vidas sin un rumbo aparente.

¿Qué pensaría mi madre de esto?

Ni siquiera quería pensarlo. Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez no debí haber traído a Noah, pero la convencí de que era lo suficientemente capaz de acompañarme a su primera caza. Me equivoqué, si hubiera sabido que un gigantesco oso grizzli saldría de la nada, sin más motivo que cazarnos y devorarnos, de la misma manera que nosotros hacemos con los animales pequeños e indefensos. A veces la vida es muy contradictoria, un día cazas y al otro eres cazado. Pero no me iba a dar por vencida, saldríamos de aquí sanos y salvos, o por lo menos me encargaría de que Noah saliera sano y salvo.

Seguía corriendo con Noah de la mano mientras pensaba que podía hacer, cuando me di cuenta de que la densidad del bosque llegaba a su fin y nos acercábamos a las montañas. A lo lejos pude ver un largo túnel formado de rocas, podíamos escapar por ahí.

Giré mi cabeza hacia atrás en busca de nuestro perseguidor, corría velozmente a unos 10 metros de nosotros, no muy cerca, pero tampoco lo suficientemente lejos para considerarse a salvo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Haven? Tengo miedo –dijo Noah con lágrimas en los ojos

-Vamos a entrar al túnel de allá y perderemos al oso. Todo va a estar bien, yo te protejo. No te va a pasar nada, lo prometo –lo calmé esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Lo agarré con más fuerza y apresuré el paso, nos adentramos al túnel y perdí el rastro del oso, ya no lo veía, tal vez ya lo habíamos perdido. Aproveché para detenernos a recobrar el aliento y tranquilizar a Noah.

-¿Viste? Te dije que todo iba a estar bien –lo abracé muy fuerte, acariciando suavemente su cabeza. Su respiración aún se escuchaba agitada, al igual que la mía, pero el llanto ya había cesado.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, Haven.

-Te lo dije –le sacudí un poco el cabello- Andando, hay que irnos antes de que aparezca ese tonto oso otra vez.

Rayos, hablé demasiado pronto.

Un feroz rugido y ruidosos pasos que acercaban a cada segundo se escucharon, me levanté, tome mi lanza y a Noah, y comencé a correr de nuevo, tratando de llegar a la salida. Avanzamos unos metros y pude verla, pero para mi desgracia no era la salida que yo esperaba. Al final del túnel había una cascada, y solo había dos formas de escapar: Brincar a la cascada o caminar por la estrecha orilla hasta llegar abajo, lo único malo es que se necesita tiempo y paciencia, el cual no tenemos ahora.

No sabía qué hacer y el tiempo se me estaba acabando, así que, sin pensarlo, dije: Vete caminando por la orilla.

-¿Estás loca?

-¿Y tu sordo? Te dije que te fueras por la orilla, y por ningún motivo regreses aquí –lo empuje del brazo en dirección de la orilla.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No vienes conmigo? –preguntó aterrado y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Voy a distraer al oso lo suficiente para que puedas escapar –dije con seriedad

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Estaré bien, lo prometo. Ahora vete, por favor. Se está acercando

-Ten cuidado, Haven. Te quiero

-Yo más –susurré. _Muy bien, Haven, tu puedes hacerlo. Por Noah. _

Me adentré de nuevo al túnel, cerré los ojos y tomé aire, preparándome para lo que venía. Sostuve con firmeza mi lanza frente a la criatura que estaba delante de mí, mi siguiente objetivo, mi siguiente presa.

La bestia se quedo agazapada, como si estuviera analizándome, buscando un punto débil para atacar. Yo no me quedé atrás e hice lo mismo, esperando que hiciera el primer movimiento.

-¡Qué esperas! ¡Hazlo ya! –le grité al animal, estaba agotando mi paciencia.

El animal era muy astuto, se lanzó hacia mí como si hubiera esperado que yo se lo dijera. Al momento que alzó su zarpa logré esquivarla, me lancé detrás de él y le enterré mi lanza, la cual al hacer contacto con su piel se quebró en dos. La bestia soltó un rugido y se dio la vuelta para tenerme de frente. No había escapatoria, iba a asesinarme y después a Noah, tenía que hacer algo. Y rápido. Por nada del mundo me iba a permitir que esa bestia fuera tras Noah, antes muerta que dejarlo escapar. Era ahora o nunca.

Observé mi alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarme, fue entonces que la vi. En una de las paredes, había unas rocas que se veían frágiles. Tome lo que quedaba de la lanza y la estrellé con todas mis fuerzas sobre las rocas. De repente las paredes se empezaron a desmoronar. Perfecto, si yo no salía de ahí, ese animal tampoco lo haría.

-Noah, espero que me perdones –fue lo último que dije antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Oscuridad.

No había nada más que oscuridad, abrí los ojos, más oscuridad, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Acaso estaba muerta? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está el oso? ¿Dónde está Noah? ¡Noah! ¡Noah! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Por favor! –comencé a llorar cuando, de repente sentí una luz iluminando mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos para buscar la fuente de esa luz, provenía de una grieta entre el montón de rocas que bloqueaban la salida. Entonces la luz se fue haciendo más brillante al punto en que no pude ver que sucedía. Cuando pude ver otra vez me di cuenta de que me encontraba fuera de la cueva. En realidad, estaba sobre ella.

Observé mi alrededor y vi que ya había anochecido y que la luz que me iluminaba era de la Luna, se veía más brillante que de costumbre.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Solo quiero regresar con mi familia. Alguien dígame algo.

-_Rhan, Rhan _–llamó una voz

-¿Quién en Rhan? ¿Quién está hablando?

_-Rhan será tu nuevo nombre_

-¿Y por qué habría de cambiar mi nombre? ¿Quién crees que eres? ¡Regrésame con mi familia ahora! –grité sin saber con quién estaba "hablando".

_-No es posible, a partir de ahora, serás un guardian._

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es eso?

_-Un guardian es un ser que se encarga de proteger algo importante, algo valioso, que debe atesorarse, los niños del mundo. Sólo aquellos que tengan lo necesario para cumplir esta misión serán escogidos. Tú fuiste una._

-¿Y por qué yo? –la voz me ignoró.

_-Deberás hacerte cargo de una de las cosas más importantes que existen. El Destino, de los niños, de los adultos, animales, plantas, todo ser vivo en este planeta._

-¿Destino? Pe-pe-pero… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo funciona todo esto? –mi cabeza daba vueltas, todo esto era muy confuso.

_-Tú deber es proteger el destino de cada ser, ver que se cumpla de acuerdo a lo establecido. El destino de las personas no debe ser alterado, por eso debes protegerlo._

-Entonces… no volveré a ver a mi familia –fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

_-No. Ahora deberás transformarte_

-¿Transfor…Espera, ¡¿Qué ocurre?! –dije al sentir que me elevaba del piso y la luz me cubría. Todo en mí empezó a cambiar. Mi cabello, antes negro, se volvió pelirrojo y mis ojos, azules, en unos color amarillo.

Mi ropa también cambió, mi vestido de piel de lobo, por un largo vestido de seda blanco, con mangas que se sujetan de la muñeca, cruzado al frente, plumas en los hombros y con una cinta a la cintura, todo dorado, al igual que las sandalias, aretes y diadema. En mis brazos y piernas parecían haberme salido una especie de marcas. Luego, en mi mente aparecieron muchas personas, algunas nacían, otras morían, otras dormían, estaba viendo el destino de todos ellos. Algunos eran trágicos, otros felices, eso me hizo pensar en las cosas que tendría que ver, los destinos y personas que debía proteger.

Yo no quería eso. Esa no era yo. Apenas podía reconocerme, quería mi vida de vuelta, yo no pedí nada de esto. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella extraña voz: _La transformación esta completa. A partir de ahora serás Rhan, la guardiana del Destino._

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! –grité entre sollozos mientras la luz de la luna se hacía cada vez más tenue. –No me dejes aquí –susurré antes de tirarme al piso y comenzar a llorar.

* * *

Bueeno, eso fue todo por el día de hoy, ojalá les haya agradado lo escribí y si no pues...LOS GOLPEO(:

Jaja, es broma, si no les gusta pues no hay nada que pueda hacer, solo resignarme -.-'

Para que tengan una mejor idea del vestido de Rhan les dejo el enlace de Deviantart: _art/rhan-s-dress-design-344601888?ga_submit=10%3A1356395989_

Que pasen una linda semana ;D


	2. Chapter 2: Rescate

**Se que tarde algo en subir el otro pero, bueno aquí está otro capítulo, espero lo disfruten (:**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Rescate**

_Mucho, mucho tiempo después…_

Ahí estaba yo, observando al mundo, protegiéndolo. Haciendo mi trabajo, verificar que todos y cada uno de los destinos sean cumplidos en tiempo y forma. A veces es un poco agotador, apenas puedo descansar, pero después de tanto tiempo uno se acostumbra.

Y pensar que al principio estaba molesta con el hombre en la luna, por separarme de mi familia, de mi vida. Pero al menos pude cuidar de Noah mientras crecía y se volvía un gran hombre.

Suspiré y me deje caer, agotada, en una nube esponjosa a la que llamo cama. Verán, mi hogar está hecho de nubes, está localizado en el cielo. Así puedo vigilar mejor a las personas, pues las nubes siempre se mueven. O en caso de ser necesario, puedo teletransportarme con ayuda de mi esfera mágica, con ella también puedo vigilar a alguna persona en específico.

Además tengo un cuarto secreto, en el cual están guardadas las esferas con los destinos de todo el mundo. Es muy importante que la localización de este cuarto se mantenga en secreto, de lo contrario, las esferas podrían caer en las manos equivocadas.

Decidí darme un pequeño descanso y dormir un poco, tanto trabajo me tiene agobiada: -Espero que sandman me dé un buen sueño –susurré antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño.

_Me encontraba en un hermoso prado, lleno de flores de diferentes formas y colores, inspiraba un sentimiento de paz y armonía. Comencé a recorrerlo, dejándome atrapar por el exquisito aroma de las flores y el pasto, que daban cosquillas a mis pies descalzos. Llegué a un riachuelo y me acerqué a él, en mi reflejo me veía como solía ser antes de convertirme en guardiana, mi antigua yo. _

_Un sentimiento de nostalgia llegó a mí, pero se fue rápidamente al notar que una mariposa se había posado en mi hombro. Traté de tomarla con mi dedo, pero salió volando, así que comencé a seguirla, estuve a punto de atraparla cuando me tropecé con algo, que me hizo caer al suelo. Me senté en el pasto en busca del objeto con el cual había tropezado y para mi sorpresa, no había tropezado con algo sino con alguien. Frente a mí se encontraba un pequeño conejo, con unos enormes ojos verdes, que me miraban con curiosidad._

_Tomé a la pequeña criatura entre mis manos y acaricié su suave pelaje, después me recosté a admirar las formas de las nubes. El pequeño se recostó en mi estómago para ver las nubes conmigo. Algunas tenían formas extrañas, una espada, un copo de nieve, un diente, un huevo y al último un corazón. Nunca había visto nubes como esas._

_¡Haven! –me llamaron. En seguida me levanté, la voz que me llamaba era muy parecida a la de… -¡Haven!_

_Me di la vuelta y a lo lejos pude verlo. Era Noah, me estaba llamando. Puse al pequeño en el pasto y empecé a correr hacia Noah, él estaba esperándome con los brazos abiertos. Me sentía tan feliz en ese momento, al ver a mi hermanito después de todo este tiempo, pero algo cambió. Cada paso que daba parecía alejarme más de él, no podía alcanzarlo._

_-¡Haven! ¡Haven! ¡No me dejes! –gritó él._

_-No te preocupes, ya voy_

_ ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Ayúdame!_

_-Espera, ya casi llego –estaba a punto de llegar con Noah cuando todo se volvió negro._

Desperté. No me encontraba en mi casa, todo estaba oscuro, lúgubre, como si no hubiera rastro de vida. Estaba encadenada a la pared, sin la menor idea de lo que pasaba. Hasta que apareció él.

-Es bueno ver que estás despierta, aunque después de la pesadilla que te provoqué no podía esperar menos.

-Déjame ir, Pitchiner. Te lo advierto –lo amenacé

-¿Quién dijo que no te iba a dejar ir? Claro que te dejaré ir, a cambio de un pequeño favor –dijo tenebrosamente.

-Sí, como si yo fuera a hacerte algún favor a ti. Además esta no es la forma de tratar a alguien a quien le vas a pedir un favor.

-Aahh… ¿Eso? – Dijo señalando las cadenas que me sujetaban –Son en caso de que te pusieras agresiva y rehusaras ayudarme

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No mucho… Sólo quiero… que cambies mi destino –susurró en mi oído.

-¡Imposible! Ya conoces las reglas, el destino no debe ser alterado.

-Sabía que dirías eso, así que supongo que tendré que persuadirte –sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo de Burgess, dos amigos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, en un pacífico día de invierno.

De repente bunnymund abrió un agujero en el suelo y salió de él, con un aviso importante para Jack.

-¿Qué pasa bunny?

-No lo sé aún, Norte me envió a buscarte.

-Entonces te irás? -preguntó Jamie

-Si -contestó Jack triste -pero te prometo que después vendré a jugar contigo

-Está bien. Adiós

-Nos vemos

-Andando Frostbite, nos esperan en el polo -dijo abriendo un agujero debajo de Jack, el cual no tuvo tiempo para alejarse y cayó directo a él, seguido de Bunnymund.

-Muy bien, alguien puede decirme porque tanto alboroto? -pregunto Jack totalmente irritado y tratando de sacudirse la ropa

-¿Pero qué paso contigo? ¿Por qué estas todo sucio? –preguntó Tooth

-Es culpa del canguro -dijo señalando a Bunny -abrió un agujero debajo de mí, sin ni siquiera avisarme

-No es mi culpa que lo primero que haya caído al suelo fuera tu cara. Además, creo que te ves un poco mejor

-¿Por qué no te vas a pintar unos huevos, cola de algodón?

-No te metas con mis huevos o si no...-Sandy flotó entre ellos haciendo aparecer en su cabeza un mazo de juez golpeando un sound block.

-Caballeros, Sandy tiene razón. Compórtense, esto es importante- dijo Norte

-Y ahora qué? Dijo bunnymund cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada escéptica

-Es el hombre en la luna, nos dijo que Pitch tiene capturada a Rhan. Debemos ir a rescatarla, corre peligro. Dijo Norte

-Esperen... ¿Quién es Rhan? Pregunto Jack confundido

-Rhan es la guardiana del destino, se encarga de cuidar y proteger los destinos de todo el mundo, incluso el tuyo Jack -dijo tooth

-¿Y por qué nunca la he visto?

-Porque siempre suele estar ocupada, su trabajo nunca para. Así que es muy raro verla. Nadie de aquí la ha visto –Sandy apareció una flecha señalándose a sí mismo –Oh, parece que al menos uno de nosotros la ha visto.

-Jaja ya veo, y ¿hace cuanto tiempo lleva siendo guardiana?

-No lo sé con certeza, solo sé que lleva bastante tiempo siéndolo. Casi el mismo que Pitch o el hombre en la luna.

-¿Y cómo vamos a encontrarla? La entrada a la guarida de Pitch desapareció junto con él.

-No lo sé, pero vamos averiguarlo.

* * *

-¿Lista para cooperar? ¿O necesitas ayuda? –dijo Pitch soltando una carcajada maliciosa. Le había inducido tantas pesadillas a Rhan, que ya no sabía que más hacer. Cada pesadilla era peor que la anterior, pero todas tenían algo en común… aparecía Noah.

Sólo son pesadillas Rhan, nada de eso es cierto. No te dejes vencer, el no puede contigo –me dije a mi misma intentando conservar la calma.

-Quieres decirme de una buena vez donde están las esferas, mi paciencia se está agotando

-No sé a qué te refieres –dije haciéndome la desentendida

-¡No trates de jugar conmigo! ¡Tú sabes a qué me refiero! Las esferas, ¡Dime dónde están! –me sujeto del cuello, acercándome a él.

-Nunca en la vida, prefiero morir. –dije con la voz entrecortada.

-Excelente, no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejas otra opción. Tendré que hacerlo por las malas –dijo tronándose los nudillos.

-¡¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?! ¿Golpearme? ¿Darme otra pesadilla? No te tengo miedo.

-Jajajaja, eres tan ingenua. ¿Creíste que lo único que puedo hacer son pesadillas? No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz, pero no te preocupes. Pronto lo sabrás. Debes saber que existen cosas mucho peores que las pesadillas, así que, si aún conservas algo de fuerza en ti…te sugiero que la guardes. Dulces sueños, Rhan.

* * *

-Norte, ¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde vamos? –preguntó Jack intrigado. Llevaban ya varias horas volando en el trineo y no habían encontrado nada. Estaba empezando a preocuparse.

-Confía en mí, yo se que deben estar por aquí. Lo presiento, en mi panza.

-¡Por favor! No empieces de nuevo con lo de tu panza, amigo. –dijo Bunny irritado

- Tranquilícense, por favor. No hay que perder la calma –dijo Tooth. –Seguro que la vamos a hallar pronto.

-¡¿Pronto?! ¡¿Pronto?! Llevamos horas volando y no hemos encontrado rastro de nada.

-Es cierto, aunque me duela admitirlo, cola de algodón tiene razón.

Sandy se asomó, en busca de alguna señal de Rhan o Pitch, cuando vio en suelo un gran agujero. Pero eso no era todo, además del agujero salía una especie de bruma negra. Ahí debía de estar escondido Pitch.

Sandy se empezó a mover, haciendo figuras sobre su cabeza para llamar la atención de los otros guardianes que seguían peleando, principalmente Bunny. Entonces decidió que lo mejor era acabar con la discusión y le lanzó una bola de arena, haciendo que cayera en un profundo sueño.

-Sandy, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Tooth. El hizo la imagen de Pitch y señaló hacia abajo.

-¿Lo encontraste? –preguntó Jack. El sólo asintió.

-Entonces que esperamos, HIYAA –dijo Norte, cambiando de dirección el trineo hacia donde Sandy decía –Alguien por favor despierte a Bunny.

-Con mucho gusto –dijo Jack lanzándole un rayo con su bastón.

-Crikey! ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¿Y mi pastel de zanahorias?

-Estabas soñando. Andando, ya encontramos la guarida de Pitch.

-Al fin, creí que moriría buscándola

Se bajaron del trineo y se introdujeron a la cueva con Jack guiándolos, pues él había estado en la anterior guarida de Pitch y su bastón alumbraba el camino. Todos estaban preparados para atacar en cualquier momento, Pitch podría haberlos estado vigilando todo este tiempo e intentar tomarlos por sorpresa.

Pero no fue así.

Al parecer, Pitch se encontraba observando algo en la pared, ninguno sabía con exactitud de que se trataba debido a la falta de luz en el lugar. Pero al irse acercando se dieron cuenta de que no era algo, sino alguien.

-Ella debe ser Rhan -Tooth exclamó –Tenemos que ayudarla. Y rápido.

-Shh, guarda silencio. Nos va a escuchar…-dijo Norte

-¿Quién? ¿El coco? Su inútil intento de entrar a hurtadillas nunca funcionó, ya sabía que estaban aquí. –su voz se escuchó por todos los rincones del lugar, pero el no se veía por ningún lado

-¿Por qué no sales de tu escondite? Ahh, lo había olvidado, ¡Es porque eres un cobarde! –dijo Bunny

-Cuida tus palabras, conejo –apareció por detrás de él y le aplicó una llave –Ya no soy el mismo de antes, mis poderes se han incrementado, y no quiero desperdiciarlos en un sucio conejo mutante.

En ese momento los demás se lanzaron hacia él, tratando de atacarlo, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Pitch se movía demasiado rápido entre las sombras, era difícil deducir donde se encontraba.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ella –dijo señalándose a ella misma y a Bunny –ustedes encárguense de Pitch.

-Entendido –dijo Jack. Sandy asintió en señal de aprobación.

Bunny y Tooth llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a dónde se encontraba Rhan, ella estaba inconsciente. Trataron de romper las esposas que la aprisionaban, pero no podían. Entonces Tooth comenzó a examinarla, era más hermosa que como había imaginado, pero parecía tener marcas de garras por todo el cuerpo, ese malvado debió haberla torturado. Pero se sorprendió más cuando examinó sus pupilas y se dio cuenta de que estaban totalmente negras. Bunny también se percató de eso y exclamó: ¡¿Pero qué le hiciste, infeliz?!

-No quería cooperar y mis pesadillas no eran suficiente para ella, así que…le enseñé lo que es un verdadero mundo de sombras y miedo.

-Eres de lo peor –dijo Jack.

-¿Y tú qué? Crees que por ser parte de ellos eres más importante, pues no lo eres. Siempre seguirás siendo un Don Nadie. –Con eso fue suficiente para hacer enojar a Jack, que lanzó un rayo contra él, el cual esquivo muy fácilmente.

Pero eso no detuvo a Jack y en un descuido, lo golpeo con su bastón haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, permitiendo que sus compañeros guardianes lo atacaran. Bunny le lanzó un huevo bomba, haciendo que volara del suelo, pero Sandy lo atrapo con un látigo de arena y lo azotó en el piso, noqueándolo.

Con Pitch noqueado pudieron liberar a Rhan, Jack congeló las esposas y después las rompió, haciendo que la guardiana inconsciente se desplomara. Pero Bunny la atrapó justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Se quedó observándola un momento, admirando su belleza, en toda su vida como guardián nunca la había visto, pero los rumores decían que era muy hermosa. Tal parece que los rumores eran ciertos, a pesar de los rasguños que le había causado Pitch y las marcas de lágrimas de haber llorado demasiado. Y su cabello lucía demasiado brillante y…

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya terminaste de observar o nos podemos quedar aquí toda la vida? –preguntó Jack.

-¿De qué hablas?

- Que si ya terminaste de observarla como si fuera un pastel de zanahoria, además, no creo que ella sea tu tipo –dijo guiñándole un ojo, causando que los demás guardianes soltaran una risita.

-Oh, cállate copo de nieve. Ya larguémonos de aquí.

-Como digas, capitán zanahoria.

-Si tuviera mis dos patas libres, te estrangularía ahora mismo.

-Ya cállense los dos –dijo Norte –son peor que una pareja casada. Andando, tenemos que llevarla una enfermería.

-¿De dónde vamos a sacar una enfermería? –preguntó Tooth. Sandy hizo aparecer un foco sobre su cabeza y luego una figura del taller de Norte.

-Muy bien pensado, Sandy. Haremos una enfermería en Polo –Dijo Norte. –Todos al trineo.

Y sin más emprendieron el vuelo de regreso al taller, todos tomaron asiento y Bunny, con Rhan aún en sus brazos, se puso a observarla una vez más. "_No te preocupes, te pondrás bien, Sheila. Lo prometo"_–pensó.

Mientras tanto, Pitch volvía a recobrar el conocimiento y descubrió que, para su desgracia, los guardianes se habían llevado a Rhan.

Pero no se dejo intimidar por eso.

"Tal vez hayan ganado esta batalla, guardianes. Pero la guerra, apenas comienza." –dijo, antes de desaparecer entre la penumbra de la noche.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy -w- espero que dejen muchos reviews... Los NECESITO! jajaja (bueno no tanto así, pero ustedes entienden)

Hasta la vista, babys ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Despertar

**jsandjkfksfjkjgldd#%$&%$/"#%jgkjgklgkjkgljgkjdfkdjgof (estoy algo loca :3)**

**Bueno se que he estado alejada de aquí un largo tiempo, pero les juro que ya no soporto la escuela, me tiene H-A-R-T-A y ni se diga de los condenados proyectos (¬_¬')**

**Aja si, los personajes no me pertenecen, shalala, mi abuelita y esas cosas -.-'''**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Despertar**

-¡No! ¡Déjenme en paz! –grité. Tenía demasiado miedo, todas esas criaturas eran horribles. No iba a poder soportarlo más.

-¡Miren, creo que está despertando! –fue lo primero que escuché. Su voz sonaba como en shock y alegría, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente.

-Hey, tranquilízate. Ya estás a salvo ahora - dijo alguien de acento australiano, el conejo o canguro, no estaba segura. Pero de algo si estaba segura, su voz me hacía sentir en paz, protegida. Tomó entre sus patas mi mano y la estrechó, eso hizo que me ruborizara un poco, pero lo oculte con mi cabello.

Me acomodé en la cama y lo que vi fue lo último que esperaba ver, había 5 figuras frente a mí, una de ellas era Sandy, pero los demás eran unos completos desconocidos para mí. Todos estaban observándome con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? Eso sería muy vergonzoso.

Así que sólo se me ocurrió decir: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? –Al parecer, mi comentario hizo que todos los presentes soltaran una gran carcajada, sobre todo el señor de la barba.

-Nos alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor –dijo aún riéndose, con un acento ruso

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Como una semana, Sheila –dijo el conejo o canguro.

-¿Eres un conejo o un canguro? –pregunté confundida. Grave error.

-Soy el Conejo de Pascua, ¡Conejo! ¡No un canguro!

-Lo siento, es solo que eres demasiado grande, nunca había visto un conejo como tú –dije, avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, yo también creí que era un canguro –dijo un chico de cabello blanco.

-Oigan no quiero ser grosera pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Perdona nuestros modales, nosotros somos los Guardianes de la Niñez. El es Norte o Santa Claus, él es E. Aster Bunnymund, él es Jack Frost, Sandy aunque creo que ya se conocen –él me saludo- y yo soy Toothiana, pero puedes decirme Tooth. Es un placer conocerte, Rhan.

-Espera, ¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

-El hombre de la luna nos dijo, además de que Pitch te tenía capturada. Hablando de eso, ¿Qué es lo que quería? –Preguntó Norte.

Me puse a pensar un momento, ¿en verdad debería decirles? El saber de la existencia de esas esferas es muy arriesgado, pero el Hombre de la Luna confía en ellos…

-Él…él quería que…cambiara su destino –Todos exclamaron.

-Pero…pero eso no es posible –dijo Bunny.

-Eso fue lo que le dije, aunque así fuera no lo haría. Cada uno forja su propio destino con las decisiones que toma y cambiarlo podría afectar no solo el destino de esa persona sino el de las demás. Por eso no debe ser alterado.

-¿Cómo se supone que ibas a cambiar su destino? –preguntó Norte intrigado. Sandy hizo aparecer unas esferas en sus manos. Todos lo observaron.

-¿Esferas? –preguntó Jack

-Sí, verán, los destinos de todos se encuentran dentro de unas esferas. Cada una contiene el nombre de la persona a la que le pertenece, si la tomas puedes ver el destino de esa persona. Pero es muy peligroso si cae en las manos equivocadas, por eso nadie debe conocer la ubicación de esas esferas. Ni siquiera ustedes.

-Lo comprendemos –dijo Tooth. Sandy puso su mano sobre la mía en señal de apoyo.

-Les agradezco, por todo. Por rescatarme, por tomarse la molestia de cuidar de mí, se los agradezco, en serio.

-No hay nada que agradecer, es nuestro trabajo –dijo Bunnymund poniendo su mano en mi hombro, haciendo regresar el rubor a mis mejillas.

-Ahh…este…yo… -"_¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa conmigo?! Esto no está bien, te ves como una completa tonta"_ pensé. Después de golpearme mentalmente, recuperé el habla: Ya debo irme, debo regresar a mi palacio.

-Pero si acabas de despertar después de una semana, no puedes irte –dijo Norte.

-Pero ya me siento mejor, en serio.

-Pero aún no recuperas del todo tu fuerza, Pitch podría secuestrarte otra vez –dijo Jack.

-Y no dejaremos que eso pase –dijo Bunnymund.

-Por favor Rhan –dijo Tooth –solo queremos asegurarnos de que estés a salvo. Quédate por hoy y mañana te llevaremos a tu hogar.

-Suena tentador, pero ya les dije que no puedo. Les aseguro que me encuentro bien, además debo regresar, Madeleine y Sebastian deben estar preocupados por mí.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Jack, Sandy hizo un símbolo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Ahh…si, pues…ellos…ellos son mi familia –dije. Ellos han sido parte de mi familia durante un largo tiempo. El hombre de la luna los asignó para ayudarme, para acompañarme, hacen que no me sienta sola. Madeleine es como una madre para mí, es cariñosa, tolerante, amable, da muy buenos consejos además. Aunque por su apariencia podrías pensar que es mi abuelita.

Sebastian…él es como…como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Sobreprotector, fastidioso, irritante, pero sé que a pesar de eso el me quiere así como yo lo quiero a él.

-¿Familia? ¿Cómo es eso posible? –preguntó Norte

-Bueno, en realidad no son mi familia, pero es como si lo fueran. Son mis compañeros y ayudantes. En serio debo regresar con ellos, deben estar muriendo de preocupación.

-Entonces, si quieres puedo llevarte en uno de mis túneles. Llegaremos en unos segundos –ofreció Bunny.

-Me encantaría, pero… no creo que los túneles lleguen al lugar donde vivo

-¿En dónde vives?

-En las nubes –todos me miraron estupefactos, parecía que no me creían –se que suena algo extraño, pero ahí se encuentra mi castillo.

-En ese caso, te llevaremos en el trineo. –Ofreció Norte –pero antes…debes desayunar algo. ¡Dingle! –gritó él. En seguida aparecieron unos pequeños duendes esperando la orden del gran señor. –Traigan algo de comer, pero que no sean galletas –ordenó. Uno de ellos asintió y se fue con los demás a quien sabe dónde.

Mientras, yo me levanté de la cama para merodear por el lugar, pero Bunnymund me impidió el paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -preguntó

-¿A dónde crees? A recorrer este lugar, se ve enorme –dije

-Y lo es –respondió Jack –yo traté de entrar aquí muchos años, pero nunca pasaba a los yetis. Si quieres puedo darte un recorrido –ofreció Jack

-Wow, ¿En serio? –él asintió –Ok, vamos

-Hey, alto ahí copo de nieve –dijo Bunnymund –no puedes llevarla a "dar un recorrido" porque si mal no recuerdas, acaba de despertar después de una semana. Debe quedarse aquí.

-Tranquilízate, canguro. No le va a pasar nada, ¿O qué? ¿A caso estás celoso?

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –preguntó enojado. Esto no podía ser bueno.

-Lo que oíste…Estás celoso –dijo en tono de burla.

-Eso no es cierto –dio unos pasos hacia Jack

-Ahh si…entonces dime… ¿Qué es eso en tus mejillas? ¿Acaso es rubor? – preguntó él señalando sus mejillas.

Bunnymund sacudió la cabeza -¡¿Por qué no te vas de una buena vez?!

-Como sea…Entonces, ¿Qué dices Rhan? ¿Vamos a recorrer el lugar? –extendió su mano esperando que la tomara.

-Estee… yo… bueno…-no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, de verdad quería ir a recorrer el taller, pero por el otro, apreciaba la preocupación de Bunny. Pero Jack puso cara triste al ver que dudaba, entonces suspiré, derrotada y tomé su mano. –Está bien, pero que sea rápido.

-A la orden, madame –nos elevamos en el aire –descuida saltarín, la traeré antes de que puedas decir "huevo de pascua". –dijo Jack.

Eso pareció esfumar la tensión en el aire, pues Bunnymund soltó una risita, al igual que Tooth, Norte y Sandy. Incluso yo me reí ante la broma del chico de cabello blanco. Me recordaba un poco a Sebastian, siempre tratando de hacer bromas a costillas de Madeleine o mías.

Recorrimos con tranquilidad el taller de Norte, desde la cocina hasta donde los yetis hacen los juguetes. Es impresionante como esas criaturas son capaces de crear cosas tan maravillosas y que los niños disfrutan. Pobre Jack, había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de entrar aquí, pero no lo había conseguido hasta ahora.

Los duendes son adorables, con sus sombreritos rojos corriendo de un lado a otro, siempre parecen tener hambre, además de que ellos creen que hacen los juguetes.

Jack me dijo que podía pintar los juguetes tan rápido como un yeti. Claro que no le creí, pero él insistía en que era cierto y además insinúo que aunque no pudiera pintarlos más rápido que los yetis podía pintarlo más rápido que yo.

Eso no podía permitírselo.

Estuve a punto de aceptar cuando recordé que ya habíamos pasado mucho tiempo, le prometimos a Bunny que regresaríamos rápido. No me gustaría verlo preocupado, y como que empezaba a darme hambre.

Además había algo en Jack que me hacía sospechar que esto lo estaba haciendo a propósito, así que decidí ponerle un alto a su juego.

-Ya sé lo que tramas –dije apuntándolo con mi dedo

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó él.

-No te hagas el inocente, ya sé lo que intentas hacer. Quieres retarme para que te siga el juego y tardemos más en llegar –dije triunfante

-Pe pe pero como…

-¿Lo supe?

-Sí, que ¿acaso puedes leer la mente o algo parecido?

-Algo parecido. En realidad algunas veces puedo adivinar lo que alguien va a decir o hacer, digo soy el destino después de todo.

-Wow, eres más…

-Lista de lo que creíste, pues…sí algo

Después de analizarlo, me di cuenta de que Jack me recordaba, de alguna forma, a mi pequeño hermano Noah. No sé porque, tal vez por su carácter alegre o por su inocencia o tal vez que ambos tienen los ojos azules. Todo eso me puso algo nostálgica, nunca he superado del todo el haberlo dejado. Jack pareció haberlo notado, pues se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes, por cierto gracias por mostrarme el taller.

-No hay de qué, será mejor que regresemos, los duendes ya han de haber traído tu desayuno

-Está bien.

Tomé su mano y emprendimos el vuelo de regreso a la "enfermería improvisada", debo decir que aunque poseo la capacidad de volar por mi cuenta preferí que Jack me llevara, necesitaba guardar mis fuerzas en caso de que Pitch decidiera aparecer de nuevo.

Aterrizamos con suavidad y descubrí que, en efecto, los duendes habían traído mi desayuno, y no eran galletas sino pancakes con miel y mantequilla. Me senté en la cama dispuesta a devorarlos sin compasión, pero me percate que los otros no tenían desayuno. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mal.

-¿Oigan, quieren un poco? –dije, ofreciendo de mi comida

-Es muy amable de tu parte, –dijo Tooth –pero nosotros desayunamos hace rato. Gracias.

-No te preocupes, disfruta tu comida –dijo Norte. Y vaya que lo disfruté, eran los mejores pancakes que había comido en la vida (no es que antes haya probado unos) pero para ser la primera vez no estuvieron mal.

Después de terminar mi desayuno, emprendimos la búsqueda de mi palacio, fue algo difícil pues había demasiadas nubes y sin mi cetro no podía comunicarme con Madeleine y Sebastian. Estaba empezando a preocupar, pobrecillos deben estar angustiados.

-Calma Rhany, lo encontraremos pronto –dijo Bunnymund. Me sorprendí un poco por el sobrenombre, pero me agrado.

-Gracias, sé que lo haremos –dije dedicándole una sonrisa. De repente Norte exclamó: Shostakovich!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Lo encontraste? –pregunté

-No, es que no sé porque no use una de estas desde hace horas –dijo sacando de su bolsillo un globo de nieve –puede llevarnos a donde le pidas, ¡Tal vez si le pedimos ir a tu castillo funcione!

-¡Genial! –Exclamé- intentémoslo. A mi castillo –arrojé el globo frente al trineo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos aterrizando en las puertas del castillo.

-Wow, no puedo creer que funcionara –dije

-No subestimes el poder de estas cosas –dijo Norte

-Yo no puedo creer que todo esto esté hecho de nubes, ¡Es asombroso! –dijo Jack, que estaba tocando una de las paredes con su bastón. Sandy se río ante la acción del espíritu de invierno.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Pasen! –los guié hasta el vestíbulo principal y para mi suerte, ahí estaban Madeleine y Sebastian, se veían preocupados y agotados. Corrí hacia ellos y los abracé.

-Estábamos tan angustiados, temíamos que te hubiera ocurrido algo –dijo Mady

-Sí, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca –me reprendió Sebastian.

-Si claro, como si yo hubiera querido ser raptada –giré los ojos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –me susurró. Ya había olvidado que los demás estaban ahí.

-Ah…sí, bueno ellos son los Guardianes. El es Norte, Tooth, Sandy, Jack y Bunnymund. Ellos me rescataron de Pitch.

-Oh, ya recuerdo –dijo Madeleine –el hombre de la luna nos dijo que les pediría ayuda a ellos.

-Entonces… ¿Ustedes le dijeron al hombre de la luna?

-Sí, mi niña. No podíamos dejar el castillo sin protección y no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar a ese malvado, por eso recurrimos al hombre de la luna.

-Se los agradezco, sino fuera por ellos…no sé que hubiera sido de mí –me di la vuelta hacia mis nuevos amigos, los Guardianes.

-Les agradezco por todo lo que hicieron por mí, no sé como pagárselos

-No hay de que, lo importante es que estés a salvo –dijo Tooth.

-Muy bien, es hora de que nos vayamos –dijo Norte encaminándose con los demás hacia el trineo –Mejórate.

-Sí, eso haré. Hasta pronto. –El trineo empezó a ascender y alejarse -¡Espero que nos volvamos a ver!

_Eso espero_ –pensó cierto conejo de acento australiano.

* * *

**No sé que más decir, tengo tanta flojera ahora, jajaja**

**Sólo díganme que tal les pareció, un review, un sartenazo, lo que sea, no soy exigente ;)**

**Bueno sin más demora, eso es to-eso es to-eso es todo amigos!**

**jaja xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Adelanto

**Bueno se que he estado alejada de aquí un largo tiempo, pero les juro que ya no soporto la escuela, me tiene H-A-R-T-A y ni se diga de los condenados proyectos (¬_¬'), después subiré el capítulo completo, pero mientras tanto aquí les pequeño adelanto de lo que pasará**

**MUAJAJAJAJAJA :D**

**Por cierto el título del capítulo apesta, tal vez lo cambie**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Un día con los guardianes**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el rescate de los Guardianes, todo había vuelto a tomar su curso normal, o eso parecía.

En lo alto en el cielo, una guardiana ejercía su labor protegiendo los destinos de las personas. A pesar de que no podía interferir, siempre trataba de inclinar a las personas a tomar buenas decisiones que no afectaran de manera dañina sus destinos, pero algunos simplemente eran imposibles.

Estoy hablando de mí, Rhan.

En estos momentos lo único que deseaba era poder ir a visitar a alguno de mis nuevos amigos "Los guardianes". Después de todo lo que pasó, sentía que debía verlos, lo necesitaba. No es que la compañía de Madeleine y Sebastian no fuera suficiente pero sería bueno ver otras caras de vez en cuando.

_"Pero no puedo dejar solo el palacio, además los otros no pueden hacer todo el trabajo mientras yo estoy ahí divirtiéndome"_ pensé.

O tal vez no.

Fue en ese momento en el que se me ocurrió una gran idea. Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, al entrar me paré frente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo y me observé en él.

Después concentrarme sostuve mi cetro con fuerza e de idealicé lo que quería hacer, frente a mí apareció una figura exactamente igual a mí, con excepción de los ojos, que no tenían pupilas y parecían estar vacíos y sin vida.

_"Nada mal para ser la primera vez que lo hago" _pensé.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan**

**¿Qué pasará después? Ni yo lo sé porque no le he escrito jaja xD**

**P.D. Me disculpo por estar tardando tanto**


End file.
